just a dream?
by babypita8
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Mileys been haveing dreams about lily that are driving her crazy what is she going to do about it? storys better then the summary.. LILEY R&R!
1. Chapter 1

yes i own hannah montana... oh look i think i see pigs flying!!!

no i dont own hannah montana disney dose.

read and review tell me if i should continue.

italics are peoples thoughts

Miley and Lilly where there siting in mileys room reading magazines and listening to the latest Hannah montana Cd. All you could hear was the music going thought mileys room. The girls were in complete silence. Until the song "one in a million" came on. Lilly started to quitely sing the song to her self not wanting miley to hear. But miley was able to hear her and she laughed quitely under her breath. She was quite surprised that Lilly had such a good singing voice. Miley closed her eyes and listened closely as Lilly sang.

I said pinch me

Wheres the catch this time

Cant find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before i get used to this girl

(whoa Lilly just say girl!!) Miley thought to her self. Miley finally got the courage to speak "Lilly i want to tell you something" she said a little nervous.(this is it im finally going to tell Lilly)

"whats up miles?" Lilly asked looking up into miley's blue-grey eyes. Miley sucked in a deep breath and began

" Lilly we've been friends for 4 years now since we were 13. And they've been great i wouldn't change them for anything in the world."

Now she was looking straight into Lilly's beautiful eyes and was lost for words. Lily was looking at miley with a very confused look on her face not knowing were miley was going with this. Finally miley snapped back into reality and continued

"but im not sure if we can be friends any more." (what nooo thats not what i meant to say it came out all wrong i didn't mean any of that. i ment to say I LOVE YOU LILLY!) miley thought to her self as tears started to form in her eyes.

"what!!!" Lilly exclaimed with tears in her own eyes.

"why miles, why cant we be friends anymore." Miley didn't answer he she just looked away letting the tears fall freely since Lilly couldnt see her she didn't care to let them drop.

"MILEY!!!" she grabbed miley by her shoulders and wiped her around to face her. She looked up into mileys eyes trying to find an answer but couldn't.

So once again she asked "why cant we still be friends" this time with hurt and a bit of anger in her voice. miley looked into Lilly cerulean blue eyes and saw the hurt in them and it made her feel even worse.

" Lilly i just cant it hurts too much" her voice cracked as she said this the truth was coming out and she couldn't stop it. Lilly noticed how hurt she was and calmed down a bit

"milley just tell me why, please". she said softly.

Miley turned her head away so she wouldn't be looking into Lilly's eyes. "i...i love you Lilly" she quitely whispered. Lily's eyes widened as miley spoke the final words.

Lilly quickly shook her head in disbelieve then she had to make sure she hurd correctly asked "you love me?". Miley nodded still looking away from Lilly's killer eyes.

"good cos i love you too miley". Mileys head shoot up and looked straight at Lilly. At first she was going to ask you do but the look in lilly's eyes made it clear. She saw complete love in Lilly eyes. And she felt her hear swell up with so much love. She finally felt whole.

"lill-" miley was cut off my Lilly's lips crashing onto hers. As soon as Lilly's lips touched miley felt a burning sensation go through her body making her body go numb. She's never gotten that reaction from kissing before. Sure shes kissed a few boys before but not like this. While kissing Lilly she felt fireworks go off in her mind like as if it were the forth of July all over again. But once miley got some feeling back into her body she quickly kissed Lilly back. Lilly felt miley kissing back and smiled into the kiss ruining the kiss but miley didn't care she was kissing the girl of her dreams. Miley then softly pushed Lilly onto her back and straddled Lilly's hips.

Lilly ran her tongue across mileys bottom lip asking for entrance. Miley gladly accepted. She felt Lilly tongue explore her mouth with such passion and ease. Lilly then started to massage miley tongue with her own which caused miley to moan in the back of her throat. Lilly snaked her arms around miley waist, pulling miley closer to her. She then slowly moved her hands up ward to the hem of mileys shirt."Lilly" miley whispered trying to tell her to slow down a bit. Buy ignored it and kept going. she was just about to take mileys shirt off--

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**... miley eyes shot open shes covered in sweat breathing heavily. "it was just a dream" she says trying to convince her self. She gives a heavy sigh and reaches over to turn off her alarm. Still not wanting to get up while laying on her back she stretches to get the kinks out of her back and neck. Once she hears her back crack. She pulled of the covers and jumps of the bed onto her feet in one quick motion. She did this a little to quickly and gets a little dizzy and falls backwards back onto her bed. She layed there with her eyes closed for a couple minutes analyzing the dream she just had. 

"this is the 5th dream this week." miley said to her self. Miley opened her eyes and looked at her clock. _6:13 i have to get ready for school_. She thought to her self. "its going to be a long day" miley said quietly.

Miley got up from bed again this time slowly. Once up she walked to her closet and picked out and outfit. She picked out a light pink tanks top, and a dark blue pair of capris. She didn't want to be to flashy but she also wanted to catch Lilly's eye today. Once done she looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her once curly hair was now straight, she had make-up on but not too much.

She grabbed her book bag and headed down stairs.

"hey Bud" Robbie ray said happily once miley was on the last step.

"hiya daddy" she said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug but then the phone rang. Robbie ray let go of his daughter and picked up the phone.

"Lilly landing in 10, bud" he said putting the phone on the receiver.

Miley ran over to the door and opened it. Lilly skated through the door and jumped off the board. _Dam Lilly looks good today why dose she do this to me._ Miley thought looking Lilly up and down.

"miley?" Lilly said while waving a hand in front of mileys face. Snapping miley back into reality.

"lilly i have to tell you something" miley said in an unsure voice.

"sure miles anything" lilly said smiling

"lilly i love you" she said whispering

"huh? didn't catch that" said Lilly

"I LOVE YOU" miley practically yelled.

Miley now had tears runing down her face. She lifted her head to look at Lilly. After 2minutes of waiting miley couldn't take the silence anymore and ran out her house down to the beach.

Once miley left lilly finally spoke "i love you too" then started to cry.

_i have to find miley i have to fix this. were would she go??? i got it_ Lilly thought to her self. and ran out of mileys house looking for miley.

**Authors note: sorry for the cliff hanger just wanted to see the reviews befor i contiue. so should i keep going or delete. this is my first time writing so be gentle lol well thanks for readingg. will update if u guys want me too. (sorry for the mis-spellings i tryed fixing it but i may have missed a few tell me if i did please and thank you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for taking so long to update. promise the next one will be alot quicker thanks for read. enjoy**

**I do not own hannah montana.**

"I LOVE YOU" miley practically yelled.

Miley now had tears runing down her face. She lifted her head to look at Lilly. After 2minutes of waiting miley couldn't take the silence anymore and ran out her house down to the beach.

Once miley left lilly finally spoke "i love you too" then started to cry.

_i have to find miley i have to fix this. were would she go??? i got it _Lilly thought to her self. and ran out of mileys house looking for miley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Miley was sitting down on the cold beach sand with the wind softly blowing on her face. Miley was sitting on _HER_ favorite spot on the beach.This was the place Miley always comes to clear her head when thing's would get out of hand.

"how could you be so stupid Miley!!" Miley said talking to her self out loud. Miley had tears pouring down her face. She looked out into the ocean trying to keep her mind off Lilly and what just happened. Miley let out a loud and heavy sigh. As hard as she tried she could stop re-playing what had just happened a few minutes before. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didnt notice she was no longer alone.

Lilly slowly walked towards were miley was sitting. Lilly sat down next to miley Indian style looking out into the ocean,trying not to look at miley. Lilly cleared her throat trying to catch miley's attention.

Once she hurd some one clearing there throat she stopped her train of thought and turned her head to see who was there.

"Lilly?" she asked confused. Not understanding why Lilly was there or how she found her.

"yes Miley its me" Lilly started. "i knew you'd be here, you do remember what spot this is don't you miles?"

Miley tilted her head in confusion. _i know what spot this is i come here when ever im sad or confused?? but i never told lilly this.. so what is she talking about!?!?_

Lilly laughed a little seeing miley confused. "miles this is where we first met, Remember"

Miley looked around the area they were in. Then it suddenly hit miley they did met at this spot. Mileys mouth hung open slightly. _How could i have forgotten that this, MY spot is were me and Lilly met... _miley thought. Miley now felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"i remember" miley said in a shaky voice. "why are you even here,Lilly"

Lilly took in a shaky breath and said "you left before i could say anything...". Miley cut her off " I already know what your going to say. and i'd perfer you not say it, please"

Lilly turned her head so she's be looking into Miley's eye's. But miley was looking down at her lap. Lilly put her hand on Mileys left cheek turning her face to look at Lilly.

"Miley" Lilly said before leaning in and slightly brushing her lips against mileys. Miley then moved her hands to the back of lillys neck pulling her in for a deeper kiss. The kiss was filled with desire lust and love. This time it was lillys body who went numb from the kiss. Her whole body tingling from the censation of the kiss.

Miley broke the kiss in desperate need of air. But leaned her forehead against lillys, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

" you didn't know what i was going to say miles, cos what i was going to say was that im in love with you Miley Stewart." she said with a smile on her face.

Miley leaned in and kissed lilly fully on the lips. Lilly quickly kissed back and intensified the kiss. after a minute of just kissing miley pulled back and looked into lilly eyes.

" i love you too , lilly" miley said grinning from ear to ear.

Lilly interlaced her fingers with Mileys and leaned her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Both of them looking out into the ocean with smiles on there faces.

**Authors note: sorry for such a short chapter. Next one will be longer. Thanks for reading. Oh and thanks so much for the reviews keep reviewing.**


End file.
